With the rapid improvement of display technology, semiconductor element technology, as the core of a display device, has also been improved dramatically. As for the existing display devices, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) has been increasingly applied in the high-performance display field as a current-mode light-emitting device due to its features such as self-illumination, fast response, wide visual angle and possibility of being made on a flexible substrate, and so on.
Currently, in the preparation of an OLED display filter, three sub-pixels, namely red (R), green (G) and blue (B), are generally configured to constitute one pixel. A plurality of the above pixels are arranged in a matrix manner to form the above filter. Therefore, when a user watches a display, the resolution of his/her vision is precisely the physical resolution (actual resolution) of the display. Accordingly, in order to improve the display effect of a display, for example, to make the display image more vivid and delicate, it needs to adopt a design for improving PPI (pixels per inch), i.e., increasing the number of pixels per inch, during the process of manufacturing a display.
As for an OLED display, since its filter is made of red, green and blue light emitting organic materials, it is difficult and costly to form an organic resin pattern with high density and small area during the actual manufacturing process, which brings along a great challenge to the preparation process. Thus, use of the existing preparation process will restrict the high-PPI design of an OLED display, causing it difficult to improve the resolution of the OLED display, and reducing quality and image quality effect of the display image of the OLED display.